The shotgun solution
by MissFudgeMonstersx
Summary: Shepard get's hurt during the Ardat Yakshi mission and she'd just so damn bored. Plus her shotgun gets pretty beat up, so what harm can she do to it? the answer is a lot. Garrus is not amused. Very badly written crackfic. Very badly written Summary.


**A/N: I needed to write something, anything. Because my head is full of ideas, but I just can't write them without sounding like I'm two. Anyway, this isn't meant to be good, simply...there. Enjoy. x**

**Also, title makes no sense.**

* * *

Shepards shirt hung off her shoulder. Screwdriver, pliers and other tools at hands reach she deftly pulled apart her M-27 Scimitar and set the pieces about her in an more orderly fashion than she usually did. She was bored, in pain from the last mission, and she'd had enough of guns lack of power.

She'd heard enough of Garrus complaining that her guns were a pitiful example of the name, and she just wanted to prove him wrong for once.

With a sigh, she pried the casing off, placing it to the side along with all the mods she was going to fit it with. Okay, he could do this, she thought, looking at all the small wires and pieces that were so intricately put together her head spun. Maybe she should just call Tali up, make the quarian promise to never tell Garrus _anything_.

No. Cheating isn't going to do anything here. She had to prove her point herself, or nothing would be right in the world. Because the day Jane Elizabeth Shepard gave up on something as easy as modding a gun, was the day the reapers would win.

Which may be sooner or later, the way she was hacking at it.

With a huff, she crossed her arms, screwdriver jabbing painfully into her side, but she didn't care. Maybe she was going about this all wrong. Maybe she was studying it too hard, like she would a battlefield. Find the easy targets first and take them out with a pistol, and then came the Atlas or the brute.

That was one of the reasons she was here today. Damn Marauder got her good. She could even smell the things putrid breath it was so close. It had pinned her down at the Ardat Yakshi monastery, long sharp fingers ripping at her shields to get to her throat.

Two shots with her trusty shotgun and it was dead. But the problem was the fact it jammed on the second shot, backfiring and overloading her shields. That had scared her more than the damn reaper, the fact that the thing she was most reliant on had gone kaput.

She'd had to swap to her rifle then, taking them out from a distance next to Garrus, making sure Liara wasn't going to be overrun.

She much preferred to actually rip the damn plating off those assholes.

She looked down at her handy work, sighing she saw the mess. There were small wires sticking up every which way, some she'd accidently cut in half in her haste to get her now damaged mod out.

Fuck. She'd have to buy a new one unless she could actually fix this mess. Which seemed like a good idea until she realized she'd have to ask Garrus to fix it for her, because she honestly had no idea what to do.

As if on queue she heard her door open and the unmistakable foot fall of a certain turian stepping down the stairs to her bed. She froze. Damn it. He just had to make sure she was okay didn't he, he couldn't just leave her heal on her own.

No he couldn't, she smiled slightly, he cared too much for that to happen.

"Jane," He started looking up from the datapad he was reading, "Chakwas told me to bring you-What the hell have you done?"

Shepard laughed awkwardly, a small smile playing on her lips. "It was broken, so I tried to fix it."

"With what? A Chainsaw?" His mandibles were flared wide and she could see was those ice blue eyes narrowed in on her. He wasn't wearing his visor, which was something she noticed he did more often around her now. She could see the blue markings that she loved to stroke when he was asleep.

Which she would never, ever, tell him about.

"Harhar, that was so funny, I actually forgot to laugh." She mumbled, crossing her arms and looking away from him. She'd cave and let him do it for her if she did, which she was not going to let happen.

"Seriously Jane, I know you love your pride and all, but I think letting your boyfriend fix your gun is better than being dead, don't you?"

He was growling, and Shepard could hear the low rumble of his dualtone through her translator. The last time she'd heard that was on Manae, when she fell onto the brute. After they'd, uhem, reunited, she'd asked him about it. Only to get an exaggerated snore in return.

"I'm not gonna die Garrus." She sighed, pushing a hand through her hair, wincing when she remembered about the gloves she was wearing, the one's that had points on the end of them to do the more fiddly work normal human fingers just wasn't cutout for.

"You said that before." He mumbled, and she could literally feel the pain in his voice.

Without looking, she stood and she could feel the poor mods and pieces of gun fall around her. She winced, but didn't bother to stop and pick them up. crossing the room in no time, her arms wrapped around his body before he could say anything else.

"I promise you." She said, kissing his mandible before resting her forehead on his, "so long as you are on my six Mr Vakarian, there is no way this cross species liaison is going down, not without a fight."

He relaxed into her then and she could feel his mandibles pull into a smile. "Good to know I mean that much to you Shepard." He emphasized her last name, chuckling.

"Course you do." She grinned back, stepping up to place a small kiss on his lip plates. He hummed happily, pulling her closer and nuzzled her face. This is what she loved about this man. He was a soldier first, but he was so tender, and loving. The unmovable rock that she needed more than anything.

They stood there for a while, simply listening to eachothers breathing. Taing pleasure in the fact they were alive, heart beating and in love.

"So about this gun..?" He grinned, pulling back so he could move around her. She groaned.

"You just had to ruin the moment didn't you?" She mumbled walking past him until she was in front of him, making sure he couldn't see the actual damage she'd done.

"If I fix this, then we can have more of those moments." He reasoned. Shepard had to admit, his points were valid.

With a sigh she let him pass, watching as his mind went to work on the thing.

"Yeah, can we call in the Citadel? We're gonna need a new gun."


End file.
